


Daemon Heart

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: The Soulmate/Daemons AU as requested.its only short 4000 words, but hopefully y`all like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons AU, Soulmate AU, Potential for expansion in the future depending on how it goes

It has been many years since the discovery of the daemons, and all through history there had been contention between those who studied daemon lore, since the emergence of the aliens among us the contention has only grown greater.

 

Daemons first appeared in the year 1250, there appeared to be different daemons, each indigenous to their own continent, the rarest of which possessing special powers. As man grew and evolved so did the daemon, who grew to stand beside man in the evolutionary march. When man slowly became more and more aware of his brothers and sisters among the different lands so did the daemon, before long the distinctions that had once separated the daemon species were no more and as time passed those unique traits, those powers, seemed to fade from the daemon bloodlines only emerging in the rarest of cases. These rarest of daemons signifying that the one who would bond with them would be destined for greatness.

 

The bond between a daemon and their master was the one thing lore keepers could agree on, a daemon chooses it’s human and forms a bond with them the likes of which can only be matched by the soulmate, tying not just their mind but their very life force to their master. 

On their 15th birthday each person is sent out into the wilds of their nearest daemon preserve for three days, and on the fourth, they would emerge their daemon by their side. Those who do not are seen as an outcast, and are often banished from society.

 

Up until their 18th birthday, the form of the daemon would remain fluid as it shifted like it's master, changing and shifting to reflect whom they are becoming. The rarest of which were those of either white, black, or gold. Daemons occasionally sharing a combination of these colours but rarely one on its own.

 

 

When Kara fell to Earth, however, all these rules were shattered. When Kara emerged from her pod with her emerged 2 other Daemons, one destined for Kal-El and one for Kara's own soulmate. The first immediately taking the form of a massive falcon before taking off into the sky, the other the form of a panther and loping off loping off into the bushes. Kara's own daemon shifting between the form of a dragon with brilliant gold scales and that of a puppy with brilliant white fur (think large white malamute puppy). The girl having learnt about the world she was headed for over her decades of travel was still stunned at the vibrant colours and cacophony of sounds around her, from the bristling of the trees in the wind to the noises made by the rodents in a barn. It takes a little under an hour before Kal-El arrives his new daemon in tow. For several hours, they talk before finally, he finds the courage to tell her about how she was to live with the Danvers his daemon giving him a reproachful look the entire time.

 

 

Fast forward ten years

 

It had been over a decade since Kara had landed on Earth and in that time, she had managed to keep the truth concealed, she had managed to hide the truth behind layer after layer of carefully arranged deception. Alex insists that a pair of glasses, a ponytail, and a cardigan are not enough should she ever have to reveal herself. But she doesn't realise the truth because to the outside world Kara is invisible. To those who know her, she is like a ray of sunshine, but to those who don't, it is impossible to pick her out in a crowd.

The first time she uses her powers in nearly 5 years is when she reveals herself to the world, when she moves to save Alex from the crashing plane. It is in that moment that she realises the dichotomy of what she has become, how truly she has repressed that part of her when she sees the dragon form of her daemon for the first time in years. The massive golden scales glinting in the sun as it is flying beside her as she races to save her sister.

From that moment on everything changes, the truth about who she is and what she is seems to surface piece by piece. By the time, Astra makes her presence known Kara is barely sure which pieces of herself fit within which box anymore the long, divisive walls having been torn down.

 

 

Fast forward six months

It is not often Kara thinks of the other daemon that had accompanied her and Clark's and so it is when she walks into the office of Lena Luthor one morning she is shocked when she sees an immense Panther Daemon as black as night lounging across a sofa. When her steps stutter, Clark also seems to pause as he watches his cousin. She turns stunned to face the green-eyed beauty that awaits her when her daemon tears into the room and launches itself onto the couch beside the panther licking its face excitedly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Clark's jaw drop and hears him mutter "son of a bitch", but she ignores it instead extending a hand out to the woman before her as she says "Kara Zor-El."

"Lena Luthor," the woman says a softness to her voice Kara had not expected. Then their hands are touching, and it's like a burning sensation appears in an instant, and Kara looks down to where she feels a sigil burning into her chest above her heart as the sigil of the house of El does the same to Lena.

They stand motionless for a while as the marking scorch into their skin and then Clark manages to get over his gaping fish act as he says "no way, not a Luthor, no way."

 

And then Kara feels it, a pain in her chest she instinctively recognises as Lena's pain and in a moment Clark finds himself face to face with a large Panther, a dragon and a very angry Kryptonian as Kara rumbles "get out." In a strained and angry voice

 

Never let it be said that Clark was an idiot, even now he realises how much danger he is in. To a Kryptonian there is nothing worse than insulting one's mate, Kalex had once shown him stories back in the Fortress of Solitude of the chaos that had ended back on Krypton when such had occurred. And he realises that this is what he has done, Kara has always been more Kryptonian than human, and he has just insulted her soulmate. He quickly beats a hasty retreat through the nearby doorway, his falcon following quickly behind him.

As soon as he is gone Kara turns to look at her mate and she is overcome with the desire to comfort her, even now she can feel the fear, the hatred, years of self-loathing that Lena feels. It breaks her heart to see her soulmate hurting so. She moves slowly and carefully toward Lena and takes the brunette in her arms before pulling her into a hug. She feels Lena stiffen, and for a moment she fears she has gone too far, but then Lena relaxes into Kara's hold and lets her tears flow. They stay like that for most of the afternoon eventually moving to the nearby couch to sit down together. They are only interrupted once when an assassin appears to kill Lena, infuriated that his plan to use the drones had been unwittingly foiled. All it takes is one look from Kara, and the man is a literal pile of ash on the carpet.

 

  
The next few weeks were the toughest Kara has ever experienced, the pull to be close to Lena was like nothing she has ever experienced, but her mate, her mate is stubborn, walls built up over a long life of abuse ensuring that after that initial afternoon nothing like that happens again. Instead, Kara is forced to make do with lunches and the occasional interview until one afternoon the unthinkable happens. 

Lena shows up to CatCo. 

 

  
It is far from surprising for Kara that when Lena shows up her walls are still high and so she gently pulls her mate away toward her office quickly shooing away Mon-El like the annoying idiot cousin he is. As soon as the door to the office is shut Lena seems to shrink, no longer forced to maintain such a solid front anymore. Their daemons quite happily curling up together outside the door to make sure they are not disturbed.

It takes her a little while but eventually Lena begins to talk, she tells Kara about how she was raised, how she was taught to never expect love, or understanding. To look every gift horse in its mouth lest it is yet another ploy. 

She learns how Lena was adopted because the Luthor's needed a show pony to fill in the 'perfect nuclear family' how Lillian had gone from orphanage to orphanage worldwide and taken only the prettiest girls and given them trials and tribulations to see who was best able to hide and bury their demons, who retained the composure in the face of adversity, how she had injected them all with serum after serum, some causing hallucinations others death until finally, Lena was the last one left, the daughter Lillian had so desired. 

She tells Kara about how Lex had been the one who cared for her, Lionel often not having enough time busy as he was with the company, Lillian seeing her more as an object to be trotted out for appearances only. How Lex had used the money his parents gave him to pay for Lena to go to school, to clothe her and feed her, how he paid her way into university when Lillian refused. How he was always there for her when she awakened crying the memories of what Lillian had done plaguing her mind. And how the first she knew of his arrest was when the school bursary called to let her know a check had bounced, her 'mother' not even caring enough to tell her.

 

  
When she had finally finished everyone had left for the day, and Kara could see the darkened sky outside, she can feel the pangs of hunger in her stomach but chooses to ignore it knowing now is not the time, instead she begins to tell Lena of Krypton, she tells her things she never imagined telling Alex, about her parents, about her family, about her friends and how she was forced to watch them burn in a giant fireball as Krypton collapsed into a barren wasteland. How she had drifted for so long, her mind replaying everything she had seen until she fell to earth. 

She tells Lena the pain she felt when Kal-El placed her with the Danvers, the feeling of being unwanted. She tells Lena the fear she had over her very self, how she feared to look at someone lest she burns them to ash, how she barely touched anything lest it shatters. But most of all she tells her of the fear she feels even now, the fear that one day she will forget the faces of those she loves and those she loved, how she fears to outlive Alex and Eliza as she has so many others, how she is terrified she will outlive Lena. Even now the faces of her parents fade from memory, now fuzzy and indistinct, the songs her mother had sung to her as a babe long forgotten.

 

Lena holds her as she speaks she can feel her heart being ripped from her chest at the pain that Kara bears, she listens as Kara tells her about being the last of a people, the sole carrier of their memory and tradition and being forced to lock it away where she can barely find it. She begins to realise just how broken they truly are and how if they are lucky their cracked and chipped edges may make one whole. 

 

By the time that Kara finishes the early morning sun is streaming through the window, and her stomach is growling loudly. Lena immediately feels guilty, Kara being able to sense this doesn't hesitate when Lena tells her that they're going out for breakfast, somewhere where Kara can eat as much as she wants without hassle.

 

Exiting the building it is still early in the morning as the pair walk hand in hand down the sidewalk, in the background, a number of people are taking pictures of them. Before long they reach a Big Belly Burger and head inside. When they stop to order, Lena is amazed at how much Kara orders, ordering nearly everything off the breakfast menu and then she remembers about Kara being Kryptonian and how much she needs to eat. When Kara tries to pull out her money Lena smiles before stopping her handing over her card to the clerk. At Kara's confused look she says "think of it as a first date."

This seems to satisfy Kara as she presses a quick kiss to Lena's cheek before bouncing off to find them a table big enough, leaving a stunned Lena rubbing her cheek lightly where Kara had kissed her.

 

Of course, everything couldn't go to plan, it is barely a half an hour before they are being accosted by the media. Apparently, news of them leaving CatCo hand in hand has spread quickly and the tabloids always looking for fresh meat were soon on them. At first, Lena is terrified, after all, this is exactly what she had hoped to avoid, but surprisingly Kara doesn't seem bothered instead deflecting and diverting the attention as if she has been doing it all her life. It is then Lena remembers what Kara had told her hour before about her mother and how she had grown up around the politics of her world and she realises this is something Kara has known since she was a child, the skill coming as easy as breathing to her. 

Before long the paparazzi seem to tire of the ease with which Kara handles them, many leaving only the most persistent and annoying remaining. As they are leaving one of them practically throws a cup of boiling hot tea over Kara in an attempt to cause an outburst. Instead, Kara breathes deeply as if marshalling away pain Lena knows she doesn't feel before moving toward the bathroom to wash it out. As the paparazzi move to follow them back inside, they are met by two very pissed off looking daemons, a flying puppy in mid-air and a glowing Panther blocking the door as Lena does something quickly on her phone. 

As soon as Lena exits off the phone the Manager's phone rings and in moments he is walking toward the door and passes outside his monkey daemon perched atop his shoulder as he says "Ladies and Gentlemen on behalf of the new owners of this restaurant, I have to ask you to leave the premises which stretch 100m down each side of the building including the carpark"

The grumbling paparazzi soon move off the property however determined as they are to get a photo they refuse to move from the road. It is merely a few minutes though before a number of DEO cars arrive backed by J'onn as Supergirl while Alex and her team move to confiscate all the cameras that they have under the guise of national security as Winn ensures that they don't 'accidentally forget' any cameras.

As soon as they get the all clear Kara and Lena emerge from the restaurant and stand before the paparazzi and just to top it all off they kiss, tongue and all as the paparazzi are forced to watch the multi-million dollar shot go unrecorded, but for the picture, Alex snaps of her sister.

 

  
Hours later they sit in the DEO Lena having finally finished all the paperwork for knowing who Kara is and what she does as well as the necessary soulmate paperwork and civilian consultant paperwork. While she has been filling out this paperwork, Kara has been explaining everything to J'onn and Alex. She covers everything from the moment she landed on Earth with Lena's Daemon and up to this morning. As this goes on they both seem to settle down as they begin to realise just what this means for the pair before them until finally Alex and J'onn nod their heads before saying "ok, finish the paperwork and then go get some rest." 

As soon as they are gone Kara just squeals with excitement as she says "Space-Dad and Alex love you." At Lena's confused look she continues "Alex hates everyone so her not saying everything is basically her saying she really likes you. And J'onn is like the dad you always wished for except he's from space, so Space-Dad."

Lena can't help but chuckle at the logic as she finishes the last of the paperwork before rising to give Kara a peck on the cheek and walking out with her the pair of Daemons trailing along behind them happily.

 

 

The following week was one of the most infuriating weeks of Lena's life, starting with the media and ending with L-Corp. it turns out that when the government steps in and seizes the cameras of every paparazzo that it gets tongues wagging. Theory's abounded, from everything from secret shadow governments which pfft, that was more Lex's thing, to Kara being the President's daughter, to her being a terrorist, or government agent. 

Between everything else never let it be said that the media weren't persistent. They used everything from body cameras to telephoto lenses someone even used a military drone to try and take pictures of the couple. And try as the DEO might there was no way they could suppress all the images that were now out there. In a little over a day photos of Kara and Lena were everywhere. At first, this wasn't an issue, but it didn't take long before those in the media started picking at their relationship, discussing and questioning the motives behind it all. 

But the worst of it was the personal attacks that many launched on Kara. Lena had always known she had a cult following, it was the downside of being a successful, powerful woman, but when her 'fans' turned on Kara that was it. In a little over three hours those who had dared to criticise Kara, be it over her fashion sense which Lena finds adorable or those who found fault with her just for being with Lena found themselves crushed under mountains of defamation suits filed by L-Corp lawyers and those who sought to hide behind freedom of the press, they found out exactly how Cat Grant respected Kara and how between her and Lena Luthor there was no news outlet that would touch them with a hundred foot pole.

 

  
Amidst all this Kara refused to hide, she had known from the moment she saw Lena and her Daemon this was a possibility, on Krypton she had been near royalty a member of such a prestigious house was she, so the bike spit out by those on the outside was nothing new. When finally, about 4 days in she and Lena finally attended the Gala, Lena had told her about and invited her to. It was unsurprising that all those who met her seemed determined to make her uncomfortable using Lena's history and the history of her family against her. But little did they know that Kara had a little help from Winn who had holed up in what he affectionately called the 'Hobbit Hole' and was feeding Kara everything she needed to embarrass and subdue those that faced her. By the end of the night, Lena was trying desperately not to laugh as Kara and she were given a wide berth none of those present willing to risk crossing swords with Kara again in a battle of wits.

 

 

The next morning, they laid out in bed just cuddling in tightly when they were interrupted by a banging noise echoing through the apartment. Running quickly for the door as Lena grabbed her hidden gun Kara was greeted with the sight of an intruder pinned to the ground his snake daemon held in the jaws of Lena's Panther as Kara's dragon held his neck in its jaws. It takes them only minutes before the man admits this had been another attempt by Lex to kill his sister and this time Kara flies into a rage. Without a word, she moves to the man picking him up by the collar and signalling her daemon to bring his as they take flight out of the nearest window.

 

It takes nearly an hour before she arrives at the prison where they keep Lex, as soon as she arrives she dumps the would-be assassin in a holding cell before storming past all the security and heading directly for the cell she knows holds Lex. The man smiles smugly as she approaches safe in his assumptions that Kara is just like Clark and will not do anything, what he doesn't realise is that unlike Clark, Kara is a true daughter of Krypton and as such he has gone above and beyond what would mean his death. 

 

His smug smile is wrenched off his face as Kara grabs him through the bars and begins to pull. He screams and cries as cracks can be heard while Kara pulls him through the too small bars. When he is finally through, she begins to drag, the stunned and crying Lex all the way outside. None of the guards dares stop her seeing the fury that lights up Kara's eyes. As soon as she is outside, she begins to fly and when she hits 5000ft she stops.

Holding Lex out by his now shattered collarbone she looks him in the eyes as she says "you tried to kill me, my cousin, my family, but the mistake that will end you, you tried to kill Lena, you tried to kill my soulmate, and for that there is only one punishment, you tried to take away my life, so I shall take yours, goodbye Lex" and then she hurls him as fast and as hard as she can directly up into the sky hearing the screams fade and the small boom as he breaks the sound barrier and soon orbit.

 

They do not discuss what happened that day, the loss of control and rage she felt scares Kara, it scares her because she knows were the situation repeated she would not hesitate to do the same again. Instead, she and Lena hold each other close at night when the dreams come, and in the mornings, they rise stronger together.

As the months progress it becomes clear that Kara will not be able to return as a journalist to CatCo, as much as she had loved her job, no one there treats her the same, to them she is no longer just Kara Danvers, journalist, she is Kara Danvers, Soulmate of Lena Luthor. She grows to accept this, she remembers the life she once had, and she imagines her future and what she finds surprises even her. If she has to give up that part of her past to move forward to have the future she so desires with Lena, then that's OK by her. Lena for her part is unhappy with this, and so she does something previously unheard of, she makes Kara her Co-CEO, knowing that the contacts she has built up over her years working for Cat Grant and the respect she has demanded from the upper echelons of society make her perfect to help Lena guide her company.

 

Years later Lena will step back for 12months as she bears their children, she gives birth to two perfect little twin girls, with her eyes and Kara's golden hair and as she will later learn Kara's powers, but for now the newest of National City's power couples stands atop their balcony watching the sunset before them as their daemons sit by their side.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thought are appreciated


End file.
